Mi verdadera vida
by CeciChan
Summary: Sakura no está conforme con su vida... podrá empezar de nuevo? Cuando llega la oportunidad hay que tomarla y seguir adelante... para descrubrir tu verdadera vida y los tesoros que te guarda el destino
1. El valor que no se ve

Hoolaaa! Hola, hola, gracias por tomarse la molestia de echar un ojo por aqui....  
  
Si quieres leer el resto del fic sigue la flecha ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------- jaja, no, es broma. OK, mi nombre Es Cecilia y escribo bajo el nick name de   
  
Black7 dado que mi nombre ta estaba tomado; sin embargo prefiero que me digan Cecy o  
  
Cecy-chan, da igual, me gusta mas. Aqui van los terminos: 1. CCS y sus personajes son   
  
exclusiva propiedad de las CLAMP (y con excepcion de los personajes creados por su   
  
sevidora, estos no me pertenecen). 2. Es fanfic de un solo capitulo, UA (Universo Alterno)  
  
y songfic. Mmm... se basa en la canción "El valor que no se ve" de Laura Pausini.   
  
Disculpenme que mis comentarios sean aburridos!!!!!! Es que soy seriecilla, pero espero que   
  
la historia les guste y ya sea que no pueden dejarme su abierta opinión en un review; tambien   
  
tengo idea para mas capitulos pero eso quiero que por favor me lo digan ustedes los lectores   
  
para estar segura de que puedo seguir con esto. ¿Listo? Bien, ahi va....   
  
MI VERDADERA VIDA   
  
Una historia sobre el abandono y el engaño en una mujer. En un mundo en el que   
  
no parece haber límite para las tragedias Sakura Kinomoto se abrirá paso en la vida después  
  
de haber renunciado a su trabajo y descubierto la infidelidad de su marido...  
  
Por: Black7  
  
CAPITULO 1.: "El valor que no se ve"   
  
Mi nombre de casada es Yamata Sakura y tengo 35 años. Me dedico profesionalmente   
  
a hacer diseños aunque lamentablemente aun no encuentro un estudio fijo para poder revelarme  
  
como diseñadora. Hace 15 años me case con un flamante joven llamado Michiro Yamata que   
  
se enamoró perdidamente de mí cuando cursabamos el estudio universitario. Al graduarse, él,   
  
casi de inmediato consiguió un trabajo en una editorial muy famosa de Tokio. Desde nuestro   
  
casamiento pareciera como si la flama de la pasión se hubiese extinto entre Michiro y yo; s  
  
que ya no me mira de la misma forma en que solía observar a la muchacha de curvas multiples  
  
y pequeños tops que solía ser, pero aun confío firmemente en recuperar su amor. Y aunque   
  
jamás tuvimos hijos (por culpa mía, supongo) aun llevo la esperanza de reencontrarme con mi   
  
marido, reencender la chispa de nuestro matrimonio y formar una familia. Pero me siento   
  
vieja y fea. Ya me han salido un par de arrugas junto a los ojos, bajo los lentes de lectura.   
  
Me cuesta creer que alguien podría fijarse en mí... menos aun un hombre como mi esposo que   
  
grita la palabra "hombre" por cada poro de su ser. Estos últimos días ha estado llegando tarde   
  
a casa y recibe llamadas furtivas a altas horas de la noche. Creo que tiene una aventura...  
  
"Hay días en los que la vida se llena de porqués,   
  
la esperanza se preocupa por quererlos resolver,   
  
desconfías de la gente, del amor y piensas que   
  
no es posible que se sufra más que tú."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hoy llevo en mi maletín mis mejores diseños para mostrarselos a un diseñador de un barrio bajo   
  
de la ciudad. No es mucho lo que gano, pero ésta es mi profesión. Michiro siempre me repite la   
  
misma cantileta... "Sakura, ¿no crees que ya estas muy madura para niñerias? ¡Ya no eres una   
  
jovencita! Si bien antes te podrian contratar para modelo ahora eres una mujer casada.. ¿que   
  
mas necesitas? Sabes que con mi salario puedo mantenernos muy bien a los dos."   
  
Creo que tiene lástima de mi. No lo culpo, y le doy la razón. No soy más que una pobre mujer   
  
con un sueño que hace mucho tiempo dejó de poder realizarse. ¿Que más necesito?...  
  
¿que tal una familia, Michiro?.... "Jajaja, Sakura, ya no estamos recién casados..."   
  
¿con eso me querra decir que ya no me desea?   
  
"Y esos días tú te rindes al mundo en torno a tí,   
  
para no sentir el miedo del valor que no se ve,   
  
y te sientes tan perdida que ya no puedes más,   
  
sin la fuerza que te da la vida"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hoy es un día muy importante. Trato de arreglarme lo más bonita posible (y lo más rápido   
  
tambien ¡Sé bien que Michiro-kun es capáz de dejarme de nuevo! Pero no se librara de nuevo   
  
de mi. Hoy no, no me dejará vestida y alborotada con mi mejor perfume.   
  
El día de hoy habrá una fiesta en las oficinas de la editorial de Michiro-kun. ¡Soy tan feliz!   
  
Le he suplicado un millón de veces para que me permita acompañarlo. Se veía nervioso, sin   
  
embargo logré convencerlo con mi carita de perrito a medio morir. Todavía luce algo tenso.   
  
Quise darle un masaje, pero se ha negado rotundamente...   
  
La editorial de mi esposo recibe el nombre de "Kaze" (N.A: Viento, en japones  
  
.... yuuujuuu.... mi primer nota de autora ¡yeah! voy por champagne n.n..sigamos...)  
  
En la editorial estan dando una fiesta de bienvenida para el nuevo editor en jefe..   
  
creo que su nombre era Shao no se que... bueno, un chino.  
  
"Cariño, ¿como se llama el nuevo editor?" Le preguntó a mi hombre mientras éste se acomoda   
  
la corbata con cara de pocos amigos.   
  
"¿Para que demonios quieres saber eso?"  
  
"Mi curiosidad será mi perdición" Grité mientras sonreía y su rostro se ablandaba un poco y sus   
  
ojos negros me veían algo extraño.   
  
"Se llama Shaoran Lee"  
  
"Gracias, amor, ¿verdad que no fue tan difícil?"  
  
Michiro busca las llaves del auto desesperadamente hasta que yo las encuentro... en su bolsillo   
  
trasero del pantalón. Sensualmente las saco de su escondite con un brillo picaro en los ojos.   
  
Espero note mis intenciones. Sin embargo, él las toma y salimos en silencio de la casa.   
  
¿A donde se ha ido el hombre que me había jurado amor eterno? Ahora sólo encuentro a un   
  
caballero cortés que es bueno conmigo por compromiso...   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Busca una salida, un mañana que   
  
cure las heridas que hay dentro de tí,   
  
lucha por vivir, con ese valor que no se ve.   
  
Equivocarse nunca importa, vuélvelo a intentar,   
  
si una puerta se te cierra, otra puerta se abrirá,   
  
lo que en realidad importa es no renunciar jamás,   
  
pues tal vez estés a un solo paso..."  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Por fin hemos llegado a la casa del tal Lee. El viaje me ha parecido realmente eterno.   
  
Bajo del auto por mi propia cuenta dado que Michiro parece encontrar algo más interesante que   
  
hacer como mirar sus zapatos con aire avergonzado. Me recuerda a un niño pequeño, no a un   
  
hombresote de casi 37...   
  
Su cabello verde oscuro se agita un poco y me mira asustado con esos ojos negros como si   
  
acabara de percatarse de mi prescencia. Me tiende el brazo de forma automática y yo le sonrío;   
  
pero mi sonrisa solo parece hacerle sentir mas dolor. ¿Dolor...? ¿Porque sufres Michiro?  
  
"¿Que dijiste?" Pregunta él de forma casi inaudible  
  
Creo que terminé con mi última pregunta en voz alta... que verguenza.-... ¿que dire?  
  
"Ehhh.... dije que... que... mmm... que la casa de Lee-kun es realmente bella ¡Me muero por   
  
conocerlo! Ya veras que lo vas a dejar realmente impactado, seguro que le caeras bien,  
  
descuida"   
  
"No me preocupa el señor Lee, Sakura"   
  
"Entonces, ¿cual es el...?   
  
problema... me he quedado con la palabra en la boca cuando al entrar vemos a una  
  
despampanante rubia platinada ser el centro de atención en el recinto de baile del enorme salón   
  
junto al vestibulo de la mansión Lee. La bella mujer rondará por los 28 o 27 años, su piel es   
  
blanca y la luz del candelabro le da un toque dorado que contrasta y la hace ver pálida pero   
  
elegante.  
  
Sus ojos son de un azul fantasmal que quita el aliento. Y después me percaté: la joven mujer  
  
bailaba exquisitamente un vals apretada celosamente de un hombre que daba a ser mayor que   
  
ella; probablemente tendría la edad de Sakura, más o menos. El caballero tenía un cabello   
  
castaño chocolate que caía por su rostro caprichosamente; sonreía y la rubia le hacía par.   
  
Eran un par de angeles... Él, con su imponente altura y ella, menudita y sensual eran el   
  
contraste perfecto entre la jovialidad en vivo y la madurez y experiencia de los años. Y eso que   
  
no se llevaban tanta diferencia.   
  
"Oh, Michiro, ¿no es hermoso?"  
  
Pero no me responde. Observa a esa flamante mujer con ojos fascinados... con unos ojos que   
  
creía que jamás volvería a ver... unos ojos que antes solo eran para mi propio deleite...   
  
El corazón se me ha partido en este instante en miles de pedacitos. No sé que decir... o como   
  
reaccionar, me falta el aliento...   
  
========================================================================  
  
"Busca una salida, un mañana que   
  
dé una nueva vida a todo el mundo que   
  
luchará con fe, con ese valor que no se ve."  
  
......................  
  
La musica de fondo a cesado y yo estoy petrificada mientras todos aplauden. Carajo...  
  
no lo puedo creer... tal vez me equivoco, espero que así sea. Michiro me observa largo rato...  
  
"¿Estas bien?"  
  
Pero yo no puedo mirarle, ni de responderle si quiera...  
  
De la nada un hombre se nos acerca. Es Rukutsume Moito, el ahora ex-editor de editorial Kaze.   
  
"¡Aja! Yamata, ¿creías que tú y tu encantadora esposa se iban a librar de mi? ¡Vengan acá!  
  
Lee-san se muere por conocerte Yamata. Le he hablado de ti, ¡Y vaya si lo he hecho! Mi mejor   
  
escritor, ni más ni menos. Ven aca, y tú tambien, encanto..."  
  
El robusto señor de bigote me toma gentilmente por el brazo y yo le sigo. Me siento algo torpe.  
  
¿Realmente esperan que me presente ante aquellas personas después de haber visto a la   
  
preciosa mujer en la pista, al ojo de todos? No soy ni la mitad de mujer que ella es. Es insultante.  
  
¿Porque me humillan de esta forma?...  
  
"Te ves algo pálida, Sakura-chan. ¿Gustas un ponche?" Me dice amablemente el señor Moito.  
  
"Descuide..."   
  
Sin más, Moito nos lleva cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos y trata de abrirnos paso entre un   
  
tumulto de gente alrededor de algun centro de atención. Aun antes de vislumbrarle oigo su voz.   
  
Supongo que todos estan ahí para oír su voz... es suave y experimentada. Por fin enfoco la   
  
mirada y veo al par de angeles. Ella sujeta de su brazo asiente como toda mujer de clase, y él   
  
hace los comentarios más deliciosos entre todos aquellos invitados.   
  
"Venga. Lee-san, quiero presentarle a alguien." El señor moito da un empujón algo severo a   
  
Michiro para moverlo al frente. Y ahora lo veo.. se ve algo verdoso del rostro.. tal vez mareado...  
  
que pareja debemos ser... yo mas blanca que una sábana y mi pareja mas verde que un sapo...   
  
solo quiero esfumarme...   
  
"Así que este es el tan famoso Yamata" Lee-kun es el angel del cabello color chocolate...   
  
"Sí, mi querido Lee. Y ésta es su encantadora esposa, Sakura Yamata"   
  
Moito pone una mano sobre mi hombro al descubierto en forma paternal. Primero veo a Moito,  
  
luego a Michiro (que esquiva todas las miradas dirigidas en él, incluyendo la de la rubia platina)  
  
y despues en Lee... y ese precioso hombre me observa a los ojos con interés y una sonrisa   
  
mientras toma mi mano y la besa en el dorso. Siento pequeñas descargas electricas en todo mi   
  
ser provenientes del origen de ese beso.   
  
"Por todos ellos, échale valor,   
  
por quien lo pierde y lo va buscando,   
  
por los que se sienten tan mal como tú,   
  
por esos que esperan sin desesperar, como tú   
  
(coro)   
  
Busca una salida, un mañana que   
  
dé una nueva vida a todo el mundo que   
  
sólo por dolor no se pierda en el camino.   
  
(coro) No te rindas nunca, busca en tu interior.   
  
Busca la salida, el mañana que   
  
vuelves a tener dentro del valor que no se ve."  
  
...........................................  
  
N.A: HOLA DE NUEVO. ¿Que les ha parecido el primer capitulo?  
  
Me decidi,... debo continuarlo.. aunque aun no se cómo lo hare... se podria decir que soy una  
  
principiante!!!!!!! Necesito consejos, no sean malitos.... ¿que les ha parecido hasta ahora?  
  
¿que piensan que sucedera? ¿quien es la misteriosa mujer rubia? ¿que sucede con Michiro?  
  
¿Sakura sobrevivira?   
  
Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, eso solo lo podran averiguar si dejan un review, jajaja...   
  
los amo, solo por estar leyendo estas lineas. ¡Que tengan un lindo día y una vida hermosa! 


	2. Tomame o dejame

Aqui va el segundo capitulo por cortesia mia. El otro fue demasiado corto... asi que aqui va este.  
  
Espero lo aprecien... esta basado en la canción "Tómame o dejame" que canta Nicho Hinojosa,   
  
originaria de Mocedades... me gusta mucho, espero les guste nn   
  
MI VERDADERA VIDA   
  
Una historia sobre el abandono y el engaño en una mujer. En un mundo en el que   
  
no parece haber límite para las tragedias Sakura Kinomoto se abrirá paso en la vida después  
  
de haber renunciado a su trabajo y descubierto la infidelidad de su marido...  
  
Por: Black7  
  
CAPITULO 2.: "Tómame o dejame"  
  
======================================================================  
  
En el capitulo anterior: .....   
  
"Sí, mi querido Lee. Y ésta es su encantadora esposa, Sakura Yamata"   
  
Moito pone una mano sobre mi hombro al descubierto en forma paternal. Primero veo a Moito,  
  
luego a Michiro (que esquiva todas las miradas dirigidas en él, incluyendo la de la rubia platina)  
  
y despues en Lee... y ese precioso hombre me observa a los ojos con interés y una sonrisa   
  
mientras toma mi mano y la besa en el dorso. Siento pequeñas descargas electricas en todo mi   
  
ser provenientes del origen de ese beso. ............   
  
======================================================================  
  
"Sakura Yamata... sí, por algo me suena familiar." Exclamó Lee con una sonrisa complacida   
  
mientras soltaba la mano de una pasmada Sakura.   
  
"¿Podrías decirnos que quieres decir cuando pones esa carita, Syaori?" La joven rubia había   
  
vuelto a prenderse del brazo del cuarenton llamado Lee. (n.A: Syaori suena como "Shaori" y es   
  
un "cariñito") Cuando la mujer onduló un poco su cascada dorada sobre el rostro   
  
distraídamente, los ojos de Michiro le siguieron la atención primero a su cara y luego a su cuerpo   
  
para después adquirir un tono rojo vivo en el rostro.   
  
"Toe,querida, ¿porque no te buscas otro "nene" que sí te cuide durante un rato?"   
  
Toe, la joven rubia se soltó seriamente y pasó junto a Michiro rozando si hombro contra el brazo  
  
de éste, provocándole un temblor impresionante. El ceño de la olvidada Sakura empezó a fruncirse.  
  
"Tendrán que disculparla. Jovencitas criadas en sociedad... bah... quisiera ver a esa niña tratar   
  
de sobrevivir un sólo día en el mundo real y entonces ver como se las ingenia." Remató su frase  
  
levantando su copa para después llevarla a los labios.   
  
"Oh, sin duda que tendría dificultades, Lee-san, pero después de todo, Toe-chan es vuestra   
  
prima, tal vez usted no debería..."  
  
"No te atrevas ni a decirlo Moito." Lee apartó la copa de inmediato mientras su expresión se  
  
enfurruñaba. "Bien sé que mi querida prima no es más que una chica fácil, y lo siento por ella,   
  
pero eso es todo. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que atender. Sakura, fue un placer,  
  
espero verle pronto. Un gusto, Yamata"   
  
Y sin más se alejó del lugar.   
  
De vuelta al apartamento de Yamata...   
  
Mi nombre es Michiro Yamata y tengo casi 37 años. Cuando era joven cometí el error de   
  
casarme con una mujer a la cual sabía que no podía tener. Una mujer que sabía que merecía   
  
algo mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás he podido ser, y sin embargo, le pedí que se casara   
  
conmigo. Pero pasaron los meses de nuestro casamiento... y luego los años... y sé que ya   
  
no la amo. ¿Que si la quiero? Sí, la quiero, y mucho. Porque ella es mía... es lo único que   
  
ha sido esclusivamente mío en toda mi vida. Me hace sentir acompañado.. a pesar de saber  
  
que esto a ella la mata por dentro y que ha perdido su juventud y amor... y su vida, con un   
  
hombre desgraciado que no encuentra alegría y que va en busca de calor a otras sabanas...   
  
"Tomame o dejame  
  
pero no me pidas que te crea mas  
  
cuando llegas tarde a casa  
  
no tienes porque inventar  
  
pues tu ropa huele a leña de otro hogar"  
  
Sakura se encontraba sola nuevamente. Rondarían las onche de la noche y se encontraba en su   
  
recámara dentro de increíble penumbra; su prescencia en la alcoba bien pasaría desapercibida y   
  
su figura se fundiría con las sombras que la abrazaban por igual que sábanas y colchones si no   
  
fuera por sus sollozos que desgarraban el silencio y el alma de aquella soledad que era su única   
  
testigo.  
  
"¿Porqué me haces esto a mi?" Susurró rompiendo la monotomía de sus lagrimas que aún caían  
  
sin remedio desde sus tristes ojos siendo pareja de una mirada llena de amargura  
  
"¡Sakura, ya he llegado, mi amor!"   
  
"Tomame o dejame  
  
y si estoy dormida   
  
dejame soñar  
  
no me beses en la frente  
  
sabes que te oi llegar  
  
y tu beso sabe a culpabilidad"   
  
"¿Mi amor? ¿donde estás?"   
  
Al no recibir respuesta Michiro avanzó a la recámara de su esposa. Antes solían ser compañeros   
  
de cama hasta el día en que... en que el empezó a trabajar hasta tarde y decidió mudarse a la   
  
otra alcoba para no despertarle cuando ella dormía.   
  
"Sakura, ¿duermes?" Encontró un bulto en la cama mientras se desabrochaba los primeros   
  
botones de la camisa que horas antes había sido desabotonada por otras manos desesperadas.   
  
La sacudió un poco y la encontró con sus bellos ojos verdes sellados entre párpados y gruesas   
  
pestañas húmedas. Le abrazó por una fracción de segundo hasta que sintió las manos arder y  
  
temblar. El contacto con Sakura le quemó. Le quemó de pura culpa...   
  
"Tú me admiras porque callo y miro al cielo  
  
porque no me ves llorar  
  
y te sientes cada dia mas pequeño  
  
y esquivas mi mirada en tu mirar"  
  
Y cada día la pobre mujer se ahogaba más en su mar de silencios y de miradas caídas, solo   
  
logrando así crecer la culpa y la necesidad de su marido. Y empezó de esa manera un circulo   
  
vicioso de inseguridades... ¿no era ella suficiente mujer para él?.. y si así era.. tal vez ni siquiera   
  
tendría algo para triunfar en la vida. A los pocos días recibió una llamada más de un pequeño   
  
y fracasado estudio de moda de por ahí rechazando nuevamente sus diseños.   
  
"Disculpe, pero su estilo no nos ha complacido"  
  
Por lo menos tenían la cortesía de decir la verdad. La mayoría solo decía "Lo siento... pero, no"  
  
"Es que por ahora no necesitamos diseñadores, pero gracias de todos modos"   
  
Mentiras, y más mentiras. Las mentiras eran el pan de cada día en su carrera y en su propia   
  
casa.   
  
"Y... ¿en que trabajo especial estas 'trabajando' en las noches, 'amor'?  
  
"Jajaja, no me gustó tu tono, Sakura"  
  
"No me esquives"   
  
"Ya te dije que solo son tonterías que Lee-san me pidió. Nada interesante"  
  
"Ah..."   
  
"Tomame o dejame  
  
ni te espio ni te quito libertad  
  
pero si dejas el nido  
  
si me vas a abandonar  
  
hazlo antes de que empiece a clarear"  
  
Por fin había tomado una desición... lo mejor era no seguir ocultando lo obvio. Sakura lo sabía.   
  
Y ella no merecía más mentiras,... ni tampoco merecía seguir perdiendo su vida con un pobre   
  
diablo como él.....  
  
"Hay algo que debo decirte..."  
  
De momento se había puesto muy serio... tal vez demasiado serio. Creía estar preparada para   
  
oírlo decirlo pero descubrió de pronto que no y la boca se le seco más que el desierto del   
  
Sahara. Solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y sentarse en la cama, frente a él para tener algo   
  
suave que le amortiguara tremendo golpe. Un golpe con palabras que acabaría con las mentiras   
  
y también con su corazón.   
  
"Tomame o dejame  
  
y si vuelves  
  
trae contigo la verdad"  
  
"Sakura, tengo una amante..."   
  
"Trae erguida la mirada  
  
trae contigo a mi rival  
  
si es mejor   
  
que yo podre entonces  
  
llorar ..."  
  
N.A: ¿Que tal? Sé que estan cortitos, pero me propuse hacerlos cortos (en especial al principio)  
  
y veremos si luego hago unos mas larguitos... ademas, estos me propongo a hacerlos rapido   
  
para no olvidar publicarlos. Y em.. probablemente me toma algo de tiempo agregar más capitulos  
  
porque me ire una semana de vacasiones y no se si tendre PC ¡-¡  
  
Sin embargooooo....... QUIERO AGRADECER MIS PRIMEROS REVIEWS que no me los esperaba  
  
tan rapido, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:  
  
Ro 14() .- Ey, gracias, espero ke te guste este capitulo y los ke vengan.   
  
JuliaSakura .- Igual gracias y me anima mucho saber que te tomaste un momento para dejarme   
  
review. n.n   
  
.:Klara:. .- Gracias por animarme. - y pueeeeeees, aki ta el segundo capitulo, de corazón espero   
  
que tanto a ti como a los demas les guste.  
  
Alejandra .- Graaaaaaacias ¡-¡ Tu review es el que mas me ha motivado. De veras.   
  
A ustes tres le dedico este capitulo. Thank you very much,.... see you later, people :D   
  
NOTA: ¬¬u Llevó buen rato que escribí el capitulo dos pero no había podido subirlo por  
  
unos problemillas tecnicos que espero ya se resuelvan!!!!!! x.x El capitulo 3 esta en   
  
construcción...   
  
Atte. Cecy 


	3. Me canse de ti

Lamento los problemas tecnicos. Les contare mas cuando aprenda a usar estas   
herramientas... por ahora, solo ahi va el capitulo 3°   
  
LO SIENTO  
  
Aqui toy de nuevo... em, capitulo 3, escrito express.... va de volada y se lo dedicaré a todos   
los que leen mi fic, incluso si no dejan review. Y tambien a un amigo muy especial al cual estuve  
a punto de perder. Ah si, este capitulo revive sentimientos muy profundos que tambien por el   
hecho de desconocerlo no sé si podré plasmar el dolor verdadero del divorcio. Asi que este   
capitulo va para todos los hijos del divorcio (tal como yo), para los divorciados, y por ultimo mis   
papás, que son dobles divorciados. Un tema muy duro, en especial para aceptarlo. El proximo   
capitulo tratará sobre estar solo después de un   
rompimiento pero este lleva a dar la nostalgia del desamparo, algo que yo sé que no podría   
soportar.   
Un dolor que realmente espero puedan entender en su más fina y cruda escencia y que te   
golpea a la cara como viento helado, cuando te lo esperas, pero que jamás estaras preparado   
para aceptar. Asi que... abajo el divorcio, una de las realidades mas tristes y desafiantes de la   
sociedad actual. El titulo es de la canción de Obie Bermudez "Me cansé de ti"   
Muchos besos. ¡Disfrutenlo!   
  
MI VERDADERA VIDA   
  
Una historia sobre el abandono y el engaño en una mujer. En un mundo en el que   
no parece haber límite para las tragedias Sakura Kinomoto se abrirá paso en la vida después  
de haber renunciado a su trabajo y descubierto la infidelidad de su marido...  
  
Por: Black7  
  
CAPITULO 3.: "Me cansé de ti"   
  
"Sientate conmigo   
Ya llegó la noche y siento frio   
Quiero hablar contigo   
Siento que este amor ya no es el mismo"   
  
FLASHBACK..........  
  
"Sakura, tengo una amante..."   
  
Primero hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio incómodo mientras Sakura trataba de asimilar   
semejante confeción. Y después, cuando su cerebro pudo dar rienda suelta a la curiosidad   
comenzó en interrogatorio.   
"Y... ¿es guapa"  
"Bueno... eh... no es fea"   
Michiro aguardó un poco observándola con algo de distancia. Él esperaba un arrebato, un par   
de rabietas, golpes y quejas seguidos de un mar de lagrimas... no estaba preparado para... para  
hablar...   
"¿Que edad tiene"   
"28"   
"¿Y como hace el amor?"  
"Ehh... Sakura, no sé si esto sea..."  
"¿Es mejor amante que yo, verdad?"   
"Es Toe Akamase"   
"..."   
  
Sakura salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta de un portazo.   
  
"No puedo fingir una eternidad   
Y hacer el amor por sexo y nada mas   
Ya no quiero seguir   
Intentando hacerte feliz"   
  
Más tarde, en la cena, la converzación retornó tomando un nuevo rumbo...  
"Ya esta la cena, Sakura... por favor sal del baño... sabes que no te haces bien..."  
La mujer salió del baño a regañadientes con el rostro enrojecido y un par de arrujas notorias.   
"Anda Sakura ¿Ya no confias en mi ni para hacer la cena? ¡Prometo no envenenarte!"  
Ya sentados en la mesa sencilla de la cocina fue Sakura quien empezó a jugar con el tenedor  
a lavez que tomaba rienda del asunto.   
"Y... ¿que vamos a hacer?"  
"¿Mmm....? So-be qui tin-friamos.. qui... aflar..."   
"¿Quieres tragarte eso y hacer favor de no hablar con la boca llena? Esto es en serio"  
Michiro se atragantó un par de veces y pasó con un trago de agua la tortura de fideos en su   
garganta.   
"Quiero el divorcio, Michiro"  
  
"Me canse de ti de tu falso amar   
No quiero morir quiero respirar   
Me canse de ti ya no puedo mas   
Me hiciste sufrir te arrepentiras"  
  
Me encuentró en el cuarto de Michiro en busca de todas mis pertenencias que se han quedado  
aqui con el tiempo... llenas de polvo y en el olvido creyendo tontamente que alguna vez   
recuperarían el brillo, tal como yo. De pronto Michiro entra en el cuarto.   
"Descuida, no pelearé por este apartamento de mala muerte."  
"Lo s"   
"Yo soy la que se mudar"  
"También lo s"  
"¿Ella vendrá a vivir aqu"   
Él asiente lentamente mientras mantiene las manos en sus bolsillos y vuelve a mirar sus  
estúpidos zapatos. Me volteo y sigo en mi lavor. Veámos... un par de listones para el cabello,   
supongo que son de nuestra época de novios. Sí, seguro que sí. Esto me anima un poco.   
"¿Que hace esto aquí?" Le pregunt volviendome para verle. Michiro saca lentamente un   
cigarrillo y lo enciende. Da una buena aspirada.... luego otra; deja ir el humo y después me   
observa.   
"Mmm... serán de Toe."  
"Ah..."  
Y nuevamente me lanzó en busca de artículos desconocidos... veré más al fondo, seguramente   
en las viejas cajas de cuando recién nos mudamos quede algo mío. Un par de gastadas   
zapatillas 'de cuando aún me sacaba a bailar' pienso pensando en las veces que nos emborrachabamos  
y bailabamos como locos. Sólo alguna que otra foto con sus familiares, y no hay más rastro   
de mí en toda esa alcoba.   
"Vaya, parece que me has limpiado bien de tu vida"  
"Aja.."   
"No tires las cenizas al piso"   
"No lo har"  
  
"Fueron tantos dias   
Desafiando al tiempo y tu ironia   
fueron mis mañanas   
Tan vacias simples, tan extrañas"   
  
"Michiro, ¿como la conociste? Sé que es prima de Lee-kun..."   
De pronto estamos hablando de los tramites del divorcio y al otro me adentro al tema de su   
amante sin remordimiento alguno. ¿Vacío? Sí, siento un tremendo vacío que me oprime el   
pecho. Sólo por un instante no puedo respirar. Después, calma y espero atenta. Por alguna  
razón no me duele pensar que mi marido estuvo en otros brazos; sólo el hecho de que ya   
no recordará nunca los míos. Pero ¿que esperaba? He sido cambiada de pronto por un ángel  
pecador, sin duda.   
"Toe es la secretaria de Lee-san... Ella... llegó un mes de anticipación para dar todo arreglado   
para la llegada de él."  
Tiene mucho cuidado al elegir las palabras. Creo que no quiere lastimarme más. Vaya, por lo   
menos si algo queda en entre este par de viejos es cortesía.   
"¿La amas?"  
"No lo s" Desvía la mirada hacía el interrumpor de luz de la sala y toma otro cigarrillo, pero yo   
logro arrebatarselo antes de que siquiera piense en el encendedor.   
"¡Ya basta! Me estás volviendo loca. Has fumado como tren toda la semana"   
Michiro guarda silencio. Me mira durante un instante con esa culpa que se ha vuelto tan suya.   
Yo estoy en el sofá largo, acurrucada con algunos papeles y las gafas de lectura de media   
luna. Me siento como una anciana a la cual el vecino acaba de atropellarle a su gatito; y   
Michiro me mira como si él fuera el vecino con la culpa de la muerte de mi felino.   
"No quería herirte, Sakura"  
"Vamos, hombre, sólo es un cigarro, no me hiere. Pero tú sabes que nunca me gustó que   
fumaras"   
Me arrebata el cigarro y se poco a poco se acerca a mí. Hace a un lado los papeles y arroja  
el cigarro al suelo. Me quita los lentes.   
  
"Porque fuiste asi   
Porque te aguante   
Aposte mi vida y me toco perder   
Ya no quiero seguir intentando hacerte feliz"   
  
Me mira a los ojos como si esperara que pudiera darle respuesta a algo. No puedo moverme.   
Sé que este es probablemente uno de los últimos momentos en los que conviviré con   
Michiro sin sentirlo un extraño. Es tan intímo a mí. Tan único para mí. Tan mío. Creo que pase  
lo que pase siempre sabremos que durante un tiempo tuvimos un hogar, una vida y un   
compañero. Pero este hermoso vitral que construí para mí se ha roto en mi cara y debo   
tomar los pedazos, guardar algunos trozos en mi bolsillo y buscarme una vida de verdad.   
He pasado tanto tiempo contemplando el vitral que la vida se me ha ido por delante, y, lamenta-  
blemente me corto a cada paso con estos cristales de colores que solían darme vida.   
Lentamente cierro mis ojos. Y siento unos labios tímidos sobre los míos. Él me besa...   
como nunca me ha besado. Me besa como si fuera de papel y me siento hecha de un material  
tan blando como la espuma. Despué me abraza y me recuesta sobre estos papeles que   
terminarán con mi ilusión.   
  
"Me canse de ti de tu falso amar   
No quiero morir quiero respirar   
Me canse de ti ya no puedo mas   
Me hiciste sufrir te arrepentiras"  
  
.............  
  
N.A: Jajaja... naña ñaca! ¿soy mala, o ke? Sip, Sakura y su infiel esposo están besándose  
en el sofá de su sala. ¿Que pasará luego? Oh, creanme que mucho más. Sin embargo descuiden,  
Sakura se divorciará... aunque, primero se equivocará un par de veces antes de encontrar la salida.  
Este capitulo tambien va rapido. Jajajaja, espero que no me odien. Pero recuerden que es un   
fic SS (y tal vez muy pronto sea TE.. y otros) paciencia....   
¿Que les parecio?   
  
Atte. Cecy 


End file.
